warframefandomcom-20200222-history
K-Drive
K-Drives are Corpus-fashioned hoverboards that Tenno can ride on to traverse large, expansive on-land areas quickly, or even across the surface of lakes and ponds. The K-Drives are provided by the Ventkids located in Fortuna, and can be used on both open worlds; namely the Orb Vallis and the Plains of Eidolon. Acquisition Players will initially receive a free, but basic Bondi K-Drive upon completing the Vox Solaris quest in Fortuna. As with all K-drives, the Bondi can be summoned through the K-Drive Launcher from the Gear menu. However, this basic K-Drive cannot be altered or modded, cannot be leveled nor will it grant points towards Mastery Ranks. Custom-built K-Drives may be obtained by assembling individual parts traded from Standing; with each Ventkids Ranking causing more parts to become available. Alternatively, players can spend to purchase a randomly assembled K-Drive through the Ventkids' Daily Specials. Players can manage their K-Drives in the Vehicles section of the Arsenal, where players can select their currently active K-Drive as well as modify their custom K-Drives. Affinity and Standing Tricks & Scores Players performing special moves and maneuvers called Tricks will earn Affinity to level-up their K-Drive, 25% of which is also converted to Ventkids Standing. The maximum Affinity gain in one successful trick chain is capped at 3,000 rewarding Standing. K-Drives level-up at the same rate as Warframes and need 900,000 Affinity points to get to level 30. Each Board will grant 200 Mastery Points per level, accumulating to 6,000 at rank 30. The Mod can be indispensable as every trick will start with a higher point multiplier; a maximum level mod will add +4 starting multiplier. Ventkids Standing and K-Drive affinity can be earned both on the Orb Vallis and the Plains of Eidolon. While riding a K-Drive, purple crystals will appear in various locations throughout the open-world map, which can be picked up to boost the standing gain multiplier for the current chain of tricks. Races K-Drive Races are free roam missions for the Ventkids that are run by Boon in the Orb Vallis. The goal of each race is to pass through as many gates as possible while mounting a K-Drive and then reach the final gate within a time limit. Completing the race will earn the player Standing for the Ventkids. There are 22 races scattered across the Orb Vallis, however only 5''' are active at a time. The active races refresh daily, at the same time as Daily Tribute and Standing limits. You can check the currently-available races by mounting your K-Drive and then opening the map, this however only works with crafted boards. Controls and Tricks PC= Use to move K-Drive forward, left, backwards, and right. Players can dismount from a K-Drive using the Interact (default ) or Melee attack key. The (Sprint) key can be held to activate the K-Drive's boost. To ollie, press (Jump). Further, press and hold charge your jump and get extra height as well as timing your perfect jump. While activating Boost will not generate extra jump height, be on the lookout for certain environmental objects, such as ramps, that can send you further and higher. Grinds Many objects in the environment can be grinded on, such as guardrails, pipes, tree roots and vines. When approaching one, ollie the K-Drive up, and hold (Crouch) to perform this trick. To dismount the grind, just release or use to jump off. Spin and Flip Combinations While in the air, press again to perform a Copter trick (frontside 360). The following keys will also perform spins: * + or + Copter (Frontside) * + or + Copter (Backside) The following key combinations will perform flips: * + - Nose Planker * + - Tail Planker * + - Frontside Rollout * + - Backside Rollout Board Grabs While in the air, the following key combinations will perform style grabs on the K-Drive: * + - Nose Clutch * + - Tail Clutch * + - Frontside Clutch * + - Backside Clutch While performing a grind, perform any grab combination ( + Direction) to add more style to your grind. Grab Combinations Combine grabs and spins and twists for even more stylish airtime antics: * + , - Nose Spinja * + , - Tail Spinja * + , - Frontside Spinja * + , - Backside Spinja * + , - Nose Clutch Planker * + , - Tail Clutch Planker * + , - Frontside Skyrocker * + , - Backside Skyrocker |-|PS4= Use the left joystick to move K-Drive forward, left, backwards, and right. Players can dismount from a K-Drive using the Interact (default ) or Melee attack key. Hold down the left joystick (Sprint) to activate the K-Drive's boost. To ollie, press (Jump). Further, press and hold charge your jump and get extra height as well as timing your perfect jump. While activating Boost will not generate extra jump height, be on the lookout for certain environmental objects, such as ramps, that can send you further and higher. Grinds Many objects in the environment can be grinded on, such as guardrails, pipes, tree roots and vines. When approaching one, ollie the K-Drive up, and hold (Crouch) to perform this trick. To dismount the grind, just release or use to jump off. Spin and Flip Combinations While in the air, press again to perform a Copter trick (frontside 360). The following keys will also perform spins (note that the direction of arrows indicate which way to point the left joystick): * + or + Copter (Frontside) * + or + Copter (Backside) The following key combinations will perform flips: * + - Nose Planker * + - Tail Planker * + - Frontside Rollout * + - Backside Rollout Board Grabs While in the air, the following key combinations will perform style grabs on the K-Drive: * + - Nose Clutch * + - Tail Clutch * + - Frontside Clutch * + - Backside Clutch While performing a grind, perform any grab combination ( + Direction) to add more style to your grind. Grab Combinations Combine grabs and spins and twists for even more stylish airtime antics: * + , - Nose Spinja * + , - Tail Spinja * + , - Frontside Spinja * + , - Backside Spinja * + , - Nose Clutch Planker * + , - Tail Clutch Planker * + , - Frontside Skyrocker * + , - Backside Skyrocker |-|Xbox= Use the left joystick to move K-Drive forward, left, backwards, and right. Players can dismount from a K-Drive using the Interact (default ) or Melee attack key. Hold down the left joystick (Sprint) to activate the K-Drive's boost. To ollie, press (Jump). Further, press and hold charge your jump and get extra height as well as timing your perfect jump. While activating Boost will not generate extra jump height, be on the lookout for certain environmental objects, such as ramps, that can send you further and higher. Grinds Many objects in the environment can be grinded on, such as guardrails, pipes, tree roots and vines. When approaching one, ollie the K-Drive up, and hold (Crouch) to perform this trick. To dismount the grind, just release or use to jump off. Spin and Flip Combinations While in the air, press again to perform a Copter trick (frontside 360). The following keys will also perform spins (note that the direction of arrows indicate which way to point the left joystick): * + or + Copter (Frontside) * + or + Copter (Backside) The following key combinations will perform flips: * + - Nose Planker * + - Tail Planker * + - Frontside Rollout * + - Backside Rollout Board Grabs While in the air, the following key combinations will perform style grabs on the K-Drive: * + - Nose Clutch * + - Tail Clutch * + - Frontside Clutch * + - Backside Clutch While performing a grind, perform any grab combination ( + Direction) to add more style to your grind. Grab Combinations Combine grabs and spins and twists for even more stylish airtime antics: * + , - Nose Spinja * + , - Tail Spinja * + , - Frontside Spinja * + , - Backside Spinja * + , - Nose Clutch Planker * + , - Tail Clutch Planker * + , - Frontside Skyrocker * + , - Backside Skyrocker Trick Score The score received for a trick chain is determined by the duration counter and the trick multiplier. The duration counter increases at different speeds for grinding, airtime, and grabbing. Grinding is the slowest, airtime is average, and grabbing in the air gives increases the counter the fastest. The trick multiplier is increased by performing tricks and grinding, and it is represented by the "x n" next to the duration counter. '''The multiplier starts at x1 and increased by x2 for every successful trick*, however, in order to earn points, the player must perform a trick (immediately increasing the multiplier to x3) or grab the board for a certain amount of time (giving the base multiplier of x1). Doing the same trick multiple times in a row will not increase the multiplier, but a trick can be repeated in a trick chain. The score received from a trick chain is then calculated by multiplying the duration counter and the trick multiplier. *Performing a Nose Clutch Planker or Tail Clutch Planker only increases the multiplier by x1 Examples: *No charge jump + grab = No points *No charge jump + any trick = 21 points *No charge jump + 2 tricks = 35 points *Fully charged jump + grab = 22 points *Fully charged jump + any trick = 51 points *Fully charged jump + 3 tricks = 119 points Times used in testing: *No charge jump: About 1.2 seconds *Full charge jump: About 2.5 seconds Notes: *All tests were done with the Bondi K-Drive (unmodded) *The player must be moving to receive any points. *The maximum amount of points a player can receive in a single trick chain is 3000 Crafting K-Drives are assembled via a modular system comprised of 4 different parts: the Board, Reactor, Nose, and the Jet, which are then constructed into a complete K-Drive. Unlike Zaws and Kitguns, differences between K-Drive parts do not change their stats in any way and are purely cosmetic. K-Drives can be assembled by the Ventkids, whose clubhouse is located on the second level of Fortuna above Legs' shop. Board The Board is the largest component of the K-Drive, comprising the main body upon which the Tenno ride on. It is also the only part that grants progress towards Mastery Ranking. BadBaby.png|link=Bad Baby|'Bad Baby' Flatbelly.png|link=Flatbelly|'Flatbelly' Needlenose.png|link=Needlenose|'Needlenose' Runway.png|link=Runway|'Runway' Reactor The Reactor component is a large part on the K-Drives rear, which houses their main power plant. ArcTwelve.png|link=Arc Twelve|'Arc Twelve' Coldfusor.png|link=Coldfusor|'Coldfusor' Hothead.png|link=Hothead|'Hothead' Highbrow.png|link=Highbrow|'Highbrow' Nose The front of the K-Drive contains the Nose component. Beaky.png|link=Beaky|'Beaky' Dink-A-Donk.png|link=Dink-A-Donk|'Dink-A-Donk' Wingnut.png|link=Wingnut|'Wingnut' Two-Sloops.png|link=Two-Sloops|'Two-Sloops' Jet The K-Drives are propelled by a pair of Jets, which are found to the sides of the Reactor component. Fatboys.png|link=Fatboys|'Fatboys' StepTens.png|link=Step Tens|'Step Tens' TwinKavats.png|link=Twin Kavats|'Twin Kavats' Thugs.png|link=Thugs|'Thugs' Mods Assembled K-Drives can be modded to improve their performance in various ways, which can help in earning more Standing as well as giving various offensive abilities to allow the K-Drive to be used against enemies. K-Drives can also be fitted with Orokin Reactors and Forma to further improve their customization, requiring no gilding, unlike traditional Modular weaponry. For a list of K-Drive mods, see the Mods page. Scrawl K-Drives can be further customized with Scrawls, which are painted artwork that can be placed at the bottom of the K-Drive's board. Scrawls also change the artwork that appears during a successful Trick counter. Bundles Scrawl Bundles are available in the Market. Kubrodon Series 1 KillItScrawl.png|Kill It! GetThemScrawl.png|Get Them! GetRektScrawl.png|Get Rekt DestroyAllScrawl.png|Destroy All! Kubrodon Series 2 ExterminateScrawl.png|Exterminate WhatTheScrawl.png|What the...? SlipperyScrawl.png|Slippery SssickScrawl.png|Sssick!!! Pobbers Series 1 LetsGoScrawl.png|Let's Go ZanukaScrawl.png|Zanuka?! SilenceScrawl.png|Silence ErrorScrawl.png|Error! Pobbers Series 2 KillScrawl.png|Kill JusticeScrawl.png|Justice WormScrawl.png|Worm! CiceroScrawl.png|Cicero Twitch Drop 6th Anniversary Twitch Drop GreedyMilkScrawl.png|Greedy Milk HangTennoScrawl.png|Hang Tenno PuppeteerSwrawl.png|Puppeteer Nightwave Reward WolfScrawl.png|Wolf (Nightwave Series 1) AncientScrawl.png|Ancient (Nightwave Series 2 & Intermission II) Others December 2018 Promocode TerminalBigFlipScrawl.png|Pop! (code TERMINALBIGFLIP) Notes *Without their own K-Drives, players can use Bondi K-Drive indefinitely but will not be able to use any upgrade, e.g. Mods, Forma and Orokin Reactor, as well as ranking up to gain Mastery Rank. *It seems that landing right on top of an enemy after a high enough jump will kill them. There is no info on whether this is a bug or a feature. *Tenno can use K-Drives to ride on top of the blizzard created by the Exploiter Orb for an extended period of time. *All Companion abilities, including Vacuum and Fetch, are disabled while using K-Drives. *K-Drive Mods share the Vehicles tab with Archwing mods in the Mod Console. *Affinity sharing from kills made by other players will be disabled while using K-Drives. *K-Drives share vehicle slots with Archwings. **After acquiring the first assembled K-Drive, player must have at least one K-Drive at any time. It's impossible to sell the last K-Drive in the inventory. *Tenno can equip a Focus Lens to their K-Drive. **However, it does not seem to actually gain you Focus. *'As of , grinding does not add to the combo multiplier.' *It's possible to switch from Archwing directly into K-Drive, but not vice-versa. When riding a K-Drive, charge the jump to maximum, jump, dismount, immediately open the Quickmenu and use the Archwing Launcher to change. This trick is very useful during Operation: Plague Star when carrying the canister, as K-Drives work in caves. Tips *You can preview a 3D model of a completed K-Drive by visiting Roky. Click 'Assemble K-Drive'. And select four parts. You will be shown a completed K-Drive even though you do not own the parts. This is much better than looking at part icons. *After performing a trick chain, be careful not to take any damage, hard landings, or run into any obstacles, as they have a chance of ruining your chain, even after it's completed. Do not become airborne after landing a trick, as this will also invalidate your score. In that case, it advised to start the next trickchain, when the scoreboard disappears from the HUD. * Geometry settings of "Low" can sometimes interfere with grinding, the trick lands although the player is still grinding. * Tricks count as valid, when the animation is fully played or the name is shown in the scoreboard. *An optimal trick chain should end between 100 30 and 200 15, as 3000 is the maximum amount of points for a single chain. *Performing Jump-spin when landing will preserve combo. Poppin' Vert mod will help to reach sufficient height, other recommended mods are Venerdo Hoverdrive, Air Time and Inertia Dampeners. *The Pearl has a ring which is great for beginner to moderate players to farm standing (however the location is hostile until taken over). *#Grind on the ring around the pearl and jump over the platforms blocking its path. *#When jumping over these platforms perform copters alternating left and right with each jump. *#End the chain when the total is between 100 30 and 200 15 *For more advanced players, the main, long, straight pipe right behind the entrance of Fortuna can be used the same way, without having to clear out an area. *#Jump up and begin grinding on the pipe *#As soon as you hit the pipe, jump up, perform a trick, and hold to continue grinding *#Once you near the end of the pipe, charge jump while strafing around, and continue grinding up the pipe in the opposite. (grabbing the board and performing a trick during the turn-around speeds up the duration counter and increases the multiplier) * Expert players can try the following at the pipes near Fortuna: *# Grind up the long straight pipe, doing jump, front flip, jump-spin, grind. *# At the edge, charge the jump, turn 180° doing a side-flip and land in a grind down the pipe again. *# Grind down the pipe, doing another set of jump, front-flip, jump-spins to rack up multiplier. *# Charge the jump *# Cross the gap between the pipe you jumped from and the next, with a side-flip, optionally trying to collect the 2 style-points while doing so. This is very risky, but possible to do with a Bonbi K-Drive w/o mods. *# Land in a grind, do another set of jump, front-flip, jump-spin until the very end *# Jump again to land on the fence across the road. *# Land to get your style points of 3000, although the multiplier and score is much higher. *The road going past Central Maintenance can also be a very good spot to farm (but one would be advised to take over the location first). The player can go around and around on the rails there, doing tricks in between landings and stack up their multiplier infinitely. You might struggle at first with performing the full 180 degree turns necessary to keep it going, but once you can do that it is an excellent farming spot. * It is advised to have a high Mastery Rank, because doing the tricks described here can cap out the daily limit very quickly in minutes. Trivia *K-Drives and MOA companions are the first modular equipment that: **Do not have Arcane Enhancements, while other modulars like Zaws, Amps, and Kitguns have their own respective Arcanes. **Are a non-weapon. *K-Drive is the second type of vehicle built and used by Tenno. It is also the first pilotable ground vehicle, and the third pilotable vehicle after the Archwing and Dargyns. **Unlike Archwing, which is based on Orokin design and used exclusively by the Tenno, K-Drives are originally used by other faction, the Ventkids. Bugs *According to Devstream 119, players are supposed to be able to name a K-Drive when assembling it, since there is no gilding, but are unable to do so due to a bug caused by the removal of K-Drive gilding at a later stage of development. However, this is not the case for K-Drives bought from Roky's Today's Special. *Warframe enemy radar and loot radar mods such as or will not work while a player is mounted on a K-Drive in either Orb Vallis or the Plains of Eidolon. Media Warframe3758.jpg WARFRAME - Easy 3k Points with K-drives How to Create a new Hoverboard Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) How to Mod & Customize the K-Drive Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) All 22 Fortuna K-Drive Races w Timestamps (Warframe) Patch History *Fixed K-Drives spawning ridiculously far away after being left on top of water in Orb Vallis. *Fixed script error that could occur if you joined a mission while the host was running a K-Drive race. *Fixed K-Drive races not appearing properly on the minimap when using the default K-Drive from the Vox Solaris Quest. *Fixed the K-Drive disappearing if riding it from the Plains into the Cetus doorway. Also fixes sometimes being left without the use of Abilities. *Fixed inability to Chat link some K-Drive Mods. *Fixed an issue on K-drives where Polarity slots cannot be swapped if player overwrites starting polarity. *Fixed inability to redeploy your Arch-Gun after mounting / dismounting your K-Drive. *Fixed missing wipe-out animation when crashing into an obstacle while on your K-Drive. *Fixed Bullet Jump animation no longer playing in the direction of the jump after wiping out with the K-Drive. *Fixed inability to color K-Drive Jets. As reported here. *Fixed an issue where you could lose your K-Drive forever if it de-spawned in a body of water. *K-Drive Race Affinity has been increased! **Affinity gained per Gate is now 500 (previously 200) **Affinity gained per Race completion is now 2500 (previously 1000) *Corpus inspired Runway, Highbrow, Two-Sloops, and Thugs Blueprints are available from Roky! Lord a tha board! *K-Drive races now award Affinity towards the actually K-Drive, not just Ventkid Standing! *Fixed issue with Orb Vallis Investigation and Rescue Bounties where the mission would not start if the player was on a K-Drive.﻿ *Fixed center piece of the Host’s K-Drive not having customized colors in the Orb Vallis. *Fixed crash related to the K-Drive End of Mission screen. *Fixed K-Drive hovering on trees (properly this time). *Fixed K-Drives appearing black when viewing them in the Arsenal. *Fixed cases of inability to customize your K-Drive. *Fixed a loss of functionality when K-driving with Quick Thinking equipped. *Improvements towards Clients getting easily knocked off their K-Drives when casually riding, as opposed to the Host. *K-Drive Race Change **Increased the Standing gains from K-Drive races from 50 to 100 per gate: **The amount of Standing rewarded is based on the number of gates * 100 if you successfully complete the race. *Fixed cases of the Scan Aquatic Lifeforms Mod not working, such as after dismounting from a K-Drive. *Fixed K-Drives becoming constantly stuck to the roof of Vallis bunkers. *Fixed inability to complete Mastery Rank tests (the increased Mastery for K-Drive and Moa-Pets was not being included). *Introduced new Arcanes **Magus Drive: ON TRANSFERENCE IN: Increase K-Drive speed by 25/50/75/100% for 5/10/15/20s. *NEW K-DRIVE MODS (Can be obtained from the Ventkids) **Cold Arrival: Dismounting deals X Cold Damage to enemies within Xm. **Mad Stack: +X% velocity when falling. **Quick Escape: Gain invulnerability for Xs mounting a K-Drive, but will expire early upon dismounting. **Perfect Balance: +X% Chance to resist falls. **Pop Top: -X% Jump Charge Time. **Poppin’ Vert: +X% K-Drive Double Jump Height *Fixed the UI breaking and Echo-Lure/Tranq/Mining Lasers not functioning after dismounting a K-Drive. *Fixed Conservation UI (and other custom scopes) being disabled when dismounting a K-Drive. *Fixed inability to use Warframe abilities after mounting a K-Drive with a Fishing Spear equipped. *K-Drive Races now require and reward Standing! Boon has adapted the high risk high reward lifestyle - glinty!! **''The amount of Standing required is based on the number of gates * 5 regardless win or lose the race.'' **''The amount of Standing rewarded is based on the number of gates * 50 if you successfully complete the race.'' **''High value tricks will reward you more Standing.'' *Renamed the Archwing Mod category to ‘Vehicles’. Both Archwing and K-Drive Mods can be found here now. *A successful K-Drive grind grab is now called a ‘Knuckle Duster’. *Fixed MOA Companions and K-Drives only giving 3000 Mastery as opposed to the correct 6000 Mastery. The missing Mastery will be retroactively added on login. *Fixed being able to K-Drive grind on flat-ground (and generally improved grind detection). *Fixed an inescapable possessed K-Drive when activating it while ‘checking the bodies’ during an Orb Vallis Bounty ‘Recovery’ phase. *Fixed appearing to pick up Credits while K-Driving but no Credits actually being obtained. *Fixed the Orb Vallis terrain sounds sometimes abruptly panning from front to back (in Surround) while K-Driving. *Fixed sometimes not hearing the K-Drive mounting sound. *Fixed glitchy/floating K-Drive animations when dismounting/mounting over water/coolant. *Fixed K-Drive GrindSwap trick not triggering when jumping from rail while grinding. *Fixed ‘Stay Frosty’ Challenge being impossible due to K-Drive height calculations. *Numerous performance optimizations across the entire game! The previous K-Drive performance improvements have also been re-integrated in a more stable state. We’ve touched upon shaders, particle system, weather, and more! *Chat will now autocomplete when attempting to link a Zaw, MOA Companion, K-Drive, and Kitgun. *Fixed an issue with the 'Grindy' K-drive trick gathering point when not actually grinding. *Fixed Resources obtained while K-Driving not actually saving to Inventories. *Fixed K-Drive custom names not displaying in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed duplicate K-Drive objective marker appearing when replaying the Vox Solaris quest. *Reverted some K-Drive performance improvements in order to fix rampant K-Drive crash as a result. More stable performance improvements will come from further testing. *This Hotfix includes continued performance optimizations across the whole game -- with some specifics to K-Drive and Texture Streaming (it now reacts more quickly with a lower performance cost). *Fixed a crash that could occur when mounting a K-Drive. *Fixed overly large K-Drive/Dargyn minimap markers. *Changed the Trail Blazer and Air Time K-Drive Mod images. *Optimized K-Drive FX performance for lower performing machines. *Fixed ability to run around underwater after ragdolling off a K-Drive into it in the Orb Vallis. *Fixed Archwing End of Mission progress not displaying after buying or building a K-Drive. *Removed the Ventkid Standing icon from the K-Drive race completion screen. Ventkid Standing is simply earned by doing tricks out in Orb Vallis. *Ventkid Standing for races will be coming in a future update as noted in Update 24! *More fixes towards Loki Switch Telepor﻿t being able to kick other players off of K-Drives. *Fixed sometimes seeing other players on their K-Drive playing normal idle animations (ie. no K-Drive poses). *Fixed a crash when dismounting a K-Drive running the 32-bit version of Warframe. *The Zaw Foundry category is now the ‘Modular Weapon’ category. It includes Zaws, K-Drive, Kitguns, Moa and Amp parts. *Removed the cap of 5 tricks in a single jump. You may now trick infinitely if your jump is good enough. *Fixed spamming left click before entering a grind giving more points then a normal grind. *Fixed Loki being able to Switch Teleport other players off their K-Drive and ride off into the snowy abyss while they cry in the snow. *Fixed custom built K-Drives appearing to not be connected and animating separately. *Fixed ability to K-Drive under water after ragdolling into it. *Fixed K-Drive jump FX lingering if the rider falls off while charging a jump. *Fixes towards wonky K-Drive movement/animations due to latency. *Fixed a small hitch when using a K-Drive for the first time. *Fixed lingering K-Drive race Icons on the HUD. *Removed unintended ability to use the K-Drive in the Fortuna elevator. *Companions will now teleport to you immediately after you dismount from Archwing or a K-Drive (if you’re in a safe zone). *Removed K-Drive Mods from Boosters and the Transmutation table. *Fixed Boon missing from certain K-Drive race locations in Orb Vallis. *Fixed a case of having permanent ability block if you get on K-Drive in certain areas near the Fortuna elevator. *Fixed K-Drives ignoring lasers and not triggering alarms. *Fixed K-Drive not being immune during a certain phase of the Vox Solaris quest. *Fixed getting stuck on your K-Drive in a certain pile of rocks in Vallis. *Introduced. }} es:K-Drive de:K-Drive ru:К-Драйв Category:Update 24 Category:Corpus Category:Mechanics Category:Modular Category:Solaris Category:K-Drive Category:Vehicle Category:Syndicates